wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Canada
Spelling, etc Okay. Let's spend a little more time on spelling and grammar and punctuation. Take a little time to read what you post before you post it (using the "Show preview" button"! And don't post your name, your nickname, your initials or anything that makes it possible for pervs to identify you!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:13, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Okay guys, let's keep this clean, no removing ID tags, and no requests for deletion, thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:27, 3 September 2006 (PDT) Who deleted all the "Factoids"? that was the best part! http://invadecanada.us Add to Provinces: Ontario National Anthem: The Canadian national anthem is "Oh Canada!" Canadians will tell you that this is a exhilatory phrase meant to express a great, orgasmic if you will, love for Canada. Only a truly inteigant person could love a frozen chunk of land so much. This is additional evidence of the Canadian compassion for the Polar Bear. Rather, "Oh Canada!" is closer to "Oh... Canada?" as if you had just caught Canada helping the bears in the Bear uprising of 2012. You need to get the right amount of shocked betrayal in your voice. The song is also a great lie, with one line being, "The North, true, strong and free..." The Canadian government is a monarchy, and therefore the people are not free. They also use the word "thee" too much in the song, and there are no bombs or rockets, as in a proper anthem. "Oh Canada" was written by French-Canadians, so must be suspect as they closely resemble bears and have learned to live among them. Should be added We should add *French-Canadian *Quebec *Montreal Canadiens *Quebecois language *Canada's corruption of Michigan - (Yoopers, "Eh", Import Beer, Hockey, Governors, ect) I'm Canadian Add more frenchie facts, please. Very few Canadians actually say "eh?" at the end of their sentences. Put something up about Tim Hortons, Lacrosse, Duct Tape, and/or "Soda" being Pop, if you can and/or will. Facts? Huh? Canada and Marijuana It's is rumored that Canada tolerates the use of Marijuana. This is simply the truth, Marijuana is frequently smuggled by canoe into America across Lake osoyoos. The success of this drug trafficking is only because US surveillance technology is far too sophisticated, superior, and generally neato to bother tracking canoes. Their success is compounded Canadians are expert canoeist and are born with a genetic defect which leaves them immune to American idiots. Unnamed sources at the White House confirm that President Bush is allowing limited stem cell research to remove these abilities from the Canadian genetic code. Spy/Michigan Governor Jennifer Granholm, former Canadian citizen, is rumored by untold sources that she was sent by Canada to influence the state's drug policy, since the liberalish state does not have the iron will possessed by the incorruptible federal government to stop drug trafficking. She was brought to power by a fixed election in 2002, and reelected in 2006. The 2006 election was not rigged, as her opponent was an Amway salesman. Uncyclopedia was this copied off Uncyclopedia? :It better not be...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:53, 18 October 2007 (UTC)